Structural elements for constructing walls within a building or the like are know from U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,868. In this disclosure, the structural elements, which constitute a plural-sided frame, includes parallel, transversely-spaced grooves which accommodate the edges of transversely-spaced panels. A primary disadvantage however is that the panels must be inserted into the grooves before assembling the walls and the walls must be disassembled before the panels can be removed. These and other disadvantages were overcome in application U.S. Ser. No. 07/177,334, where structural elements included retaining clips which retained the panels in place. Thus, to change panels, one simply and easily removed the clips, replaced the panels and reinserted the clips. Disassembly of the walls is substantially facilitated also by reason of being able to remove the panels first.
It is now proposed to provide a wall wherein trim strips are included which conceal the edges of the panels which are placed on the walls. Further, the main structural members include raceways for electrical wiring harnesses.